Sliding Down the BatPoles
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: Wally sees something in his newspaper and makes an unexpected visit to the Dynamic Duo.


**So I was staring at my sleeping dog, hoping for inspiration to come to me when this hit me. (Yes I know I'm such a freaky creeper. But sleeping dogs are so cute!)**

* * *

><p>Kid flash blinked as he read the local newspaper article from Gotham. Well… maybe not reading, more like looking at the pictures. He struggled to not cackle loudly seeing as he was in a public place, and not in his costume. He was currently just Wally West.<p>

He tucked the newspaper under his arm and openly ran as fast as 'Wally' could. (Which wasn't that fast to Kid Flash. Not. fast. At. All.) Wally kept grinning as he opened his door and called into the house, "Hey Uncle Barry!" He yelled insanely hoping for the other hero to be home.

"What's up kid?" Barry appeared next to his nephew and looking at the newspaper in his nephew's hands, "What's that?"

Wally grinned as he kept the article away from his uncle, "Nothing! I was just wondering if you knew if Bruce and Dick were home, I kind of want to visit."

Flash raised a suspicious eyebrow before shrugging off the boy's obvious lie, "Yeah I think they're home, Just ring before you go over. You know how batty Bats gets." He said before leaving the other boy to his own devices.

Wally giggled at his uncle's words before going to the phone.

* * *

><p>Dick stared at the wall in concentration as he held himself in an iron cross on the rings. His arms were completely straight out to his sides, supporting his body in the air. He let himself slowly go into a hanging stance, before flipping his body to do a handstand on the rings. Dick's breathing became a bit labored the longer he held the handstand. When he felt sweat start to drip down his face is when he flipped off of the rings, landing in a perfect crouch.<p>

The acrobat did a back handspring and cartwheel to his towel and water bottle, '_I probably should work my legs as well…_' He thought looking at the track, '_After last night, I'm sure Bruce is kind of feeling a bit sore._' Dick let a small smile rest on his face before it spread like wild fire into a huge grin. He let out a small laugh and set his stuff down, starting to run the track.

After running two laps, he heard the door open and a light breeze past him, "What lap are you on?"

"Three."

Kid Flash disappeared for a second before appearing beside him again, "Me too."

Dick laughed lightly before concentrating on running and the two friends trained in a comfortable silence.

After 8 laps, Dick slowed to a stop next to his water. After taking a few gulps, he turned to his friend, "What brings you here Wals?" There was a sneaking suspicion, and it was proved right when the speedster grinned mischievously. So instead of playing dumb, he smiled right back, "Yeah I thought so."

Wally laughed before putting his hands behind his head, "I would have never thought that would happen! Like, ever." He said still laughing, "You both are so organized and then, bam. That happens." He sat down on the bleacher beside Dick's things expectantly.

The boy wonder pointedly ignored him as he wiped his forehead with his towel, then taking another drink of water, "What?" he asked finally giving in after two minutes of a very bouncy Wally.

"How did it happen?" Kid Flash all but yelled excitedly.

Dick sighed before sitting next to his best friend, "It wasn't on purpose. Just so you know."

* * *

><p><em>Bruce picked up the flashing phone and listened for a few moments while Dick sat on the stairs waiting for his father figure to give him the signal.<em>

_As soon as he got off of the phone he nodded at Dick before quickly heading to the bat cave entrance. Both walking faster than usual for this important call. Bruce hit the button and jumped on the pole at the same time as Dick on his and they both slid down hitting the Automatic Costume Changer on the way._

_They both got off the poles slowly and looked themselves over, "Uh, Batman?"_

"_No time. This was a very urgent call." _

"_So then…"_

"…"

_Robin's face was as bright as it could get,"Really? I get to drive?"_

_Batman scowled at his partner before getting into the passenger side of the Bat-mobile._

_The boy wonder pumped his fist before running to get in the driver side._

* * *

><p>Wally held in his laughter until the end of the story and shut his eyes tightly, but nothing could really get that image of Batman in Robin's costume out of his head, and each time he saw it, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. The red head put his hands on his knees and let out his laughter when Dick finished talking.<p>

The acrobat laughed along with his friend and wiped the tears away from his eyes, "Y-you should have seen him trying to- to flip!" he let out, the image still fresh in his mind. During the fight, they had to keep up appearances as much as they could, and that meant they had to do each other's fighting styles. And Robin would have been very bored, if he hadn't got to watch his mentor try to copy his own style.

Both of the side-kicks continued laughing long after it started hurting their stomachs, and long after Bruce had entered the training facility, if anything that probably made them laugh harder

Bruce stood there with his hands on his hips watching the two kids, wondering if the red head was a bad influence on his ward. He cleared his throat, wanting them to stop, and to his displeasure they looked at him, and then to each other and their laughing had started up even more than before. So knowing that Dick was listening he just said, "Come and meet me in the cave when you're done laughing." And with that he left.

After a few more moments the duo's laughter slowly died down to a quiet chuckle. Dick stood and watched as Wally gasped for breath. He shook his head with a smile on his face before extending his hand to help the other up.

"Should I go with?" Wally asked wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Nah probably not, but feel free to use this room. Try to do something on the rings." He suggested as he walked from the room, "Who knows, maybe you'll be better than Batman." He called over his shoulder, smiling when he heard another burst of laughter from his friend.

* * *

><p>Dick entered the cave and saw Bruce sitting at the computer typing at something, "You wanted to see me?" He asked knowing that the bat knew he was there, even though he chose to take the stairs instead of the pole. Dick glanced at the code on the screen and his eyebrows furrowed when he didn't recognize it.<p>

Bruce looked up to see the confused eyes of his ward and turned in the seat, "I'm trying to make an… upgrade on the automatic costume changer." He said looking back to the code.

Dick bit his lip to keep from smiling, but failed, "…Upgrade?"

"Yes Dick. Upgrade." He said calmly back silently implying that if he laughed, he would pull him off of patrolling for the next week.

Dick shut up, and started reading the code, "Anything I can help with?"

"No, not until I'm done."

Robin nodded and left his mentor in the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>My dog sleeps on the same side as I do! Hahaha<strong>

**Let me know how it came out? I haven't written an actual story in a really long time. And it just seemed kind of weird when I read it over for some reason.**


End file.
